


One, Maybe Two Mistakes Were Made

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First fic on this account yay, GTA AU, Gen, Hitman AU, The Golden Boy, The Vagabond, This was written with some Freewood in mind but that didn’t really happen so oh well, ish, some descriptions of violence here but not much actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The air in the cold room was uncannily still, still enough to make Gavin uneasy. Compared to the bright, colorful lights and loud music and people of the party just a few rooms over, everything was disturbingly stagnant. He wasn’t even sure what compelled him to leave the party in the first place. Muted music could still be heard through the walls along with the occasional joyful shouts of partygoers, conversing with each other or dancing to the music.Click“Fuck.”





	One, Maybe Two Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 2am I don’t know what I’m doing anymore I’ve been watching Hitman videos all day
> 
> Inspiration:  
> Let’s Play - Hitman BETA 23:50  
> Gavin: “How freaked out would you be if a guy put a gun to your spine and it just went *click* and nothing came out?  
> Michael: “-and then the guy said ‘Fuck.’”

 

 

_The_ _target is Gavin “The Golden Boy” Free, negotiator extraordinaire and associate of former kingpin Geoff “Lazer” Ramsey, who has been off the radar for almost two years after reportedly being shot twice during a heist gone wrong. Free is notoriously hard to kill, having survived countless hits put out on him from multiple enemy gangs, crews, and enterprises. He’s known to be intelligent and ruthlessly efficient in business, despite what his outward appearance and behaviors might suggest._

_Oh. This should be fun._  

 

* * *

 

 

The air in the cold room was uncannily still, still enough to make Gavin uneasy. Compared to the bright, colorful lights and loud music and people of the party just a few rooms over, everything was disturbingly stagnant. He wasn’t even sure what compelled him to leave the party in the first place. Muted music could still be heard through the walls along with the occasional joyful shouts of partygoers, conversing with each other or dancing to the music.

_Click_

“Fuck.”

Gavin froze at the sound, sucking in a deep breath, and heard a frustrated growl followed by a rapid set of clicks.

_Click click click click click_

“Fuck!” The unknown voice hissed harshly in frustration and Gavin felt his eyes widen as something cold and metal was driven into the bare skin on the back of his neck. “If you so much as point a finger towards what might be a weapon, you’ll be dead in a second.”

Gavin mumbled something unintelligible quietly and fearfully, further aggravating the person threatening him, earning him a sharp jab with the muzzle of the handgun still pressed against his neck. “Care to repeat that?”

“I said-“ Gavin choked slightly, partially out of fear and partially because of the gun against his neck, “I said, how will I ‘be dead in a second’ if your gun is empty?” Gavin, masking the fear on his face with limited success, glanced over his shoulder at his assailant.

His eyes met ice; terrifyingly blue eyes that felt like cold, dry ice. Gavin’s pupils grew at the sight, the severity of his situation finally sinking in. He let out the deep, shaky breath he had been holding and saw it cloud like smoke. “I will drive the barrel of this gun through your spinal cord,” the stranger deadpanned. _Oh, you have no idea how much I want t-_

And Gavin didn’t doubt that he could. He could sense the man’s ruthless efficiency, his methodical actions, his murderous intent. Undoubtedly a hitman, and the best damn hitman that Gavin has ever had the displeasure of running into. Why he wasn’t dead yet, Gavin didn’t know.

”You would not _believe_ ,” the attacker began in the darkest, most exasperated voice, “how many people I had to go through. All to get to _you_ , _Gavin Free_.” He emphasized each syllable of Gavin’s name with a hollow click of the unloaded gun against his neck. “And look what it’s done.” He punctuated the snarling statement with one more empty click of the gun’s trigger.

“Alright-” Gavin made a slight movement to raise his arms up in surrender and suddenly found himself in an inescapable chokehold.

“You probably shouldn’t have moved,” the stranger said as Gavin strained futilely against the larger man’s arms for a short amount of time before giving up entirely. “You know why I’m here, right?” _You’re here to die. I’m here to kill you._

When he didn’t get an immediate answer, the man jolted Gavin slightly. “Hey. You know why I’m here, right?” he repeated, and this time Gavin nodded quickly.

“Mo- Money,” Gavin choked out, “I c- coul-”

“What?” The contract killer lessened his grip on Gavin’s neck slightly and he began gasping for air again. _Give me a single reason to, and I’d_ love _to lift you up by your throat so far that your feet just dangle uselessly in the air. There are a thousand ways I could kill you right now, and nobody would ever find out._ “Out with it.”

“Money. I can give you money, twice whatever they’re paying you.” His hands were visibly trembling.

He grinned condescendingly. “That’s not how it works.”

“I know, you arsehole, I’m aware of all th-” Gavin’s sentence was stopped by a sudden tightening of the hold around his neck.

“Are you really in the best position to be a smartass right now?” He curled his lip in disgust. “I don’t want your money.”

Gavin weakly scratched at the man’s arm until he decided to let Gavin take a few breaths and respond. “I know you need to maintain your reputation,” Gavin struggled to say, “You have to stay loyal to clients, that’s how it works for all of us. But I’m offering you something bigger, more important than a client.”

“Such as?”

“Ramsey’s planning a comeback.” Something in the attacker’s expression must have changed when Ramsey’s name was mentioned, because Gavin instantly saw that he knew who he was talking about, and he would use this to his advantage. “He needs a few new crew members. And you’re obviously very capable, very efficient-” Gavin winced, “-and certainly strong. Do you know why I came to this party?”

The attacker refused to answer, his expression remaining the same. Still scowling. “I’ll take that as a ‘no,’ then. I’m here on recruitment,” Gavin said, “and if you would just let me go, then we can talk business here. Or, you can kill me and go back to your little freelance life.”

As aggravating as Gavin’s words were, he was making an offer that was difficult to refuse. _It would just be so satisfying to feel the insufferable little shit’s throat collapse under his ha-_ but, if he really was offering a spot among Ramsey’s ranks and it wasn’t just a bluff for his life, then it was worth losing one deal, no matter the hit to his reputation.

The safe bet was to kill Gavin as planned and take off with his payment.

He released Gavin from his grasp slowly and tucked his gun away to hide it from prying eyes. “Let’s talk business, then.”

“What’s your name?” Gavin asked, rubbing the reddening streaks on his neck.

_You should be dead right now. I should have killed you._ “Vagabond.” He answered with his trade name rather than his real one, not necessarily to keep his identity a secret but because his trade name was far more recognizable in certain circles.

Gavin’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock for less than a second before he replaced the shocked expression with a lopsided grin and a slightly more scared look in his eyes than before. “No wonder,” he laughed nervously, “I never could’ve stood a chance. _The_ Vagabond, really?”

The Vagabond’s overwhelming presence towered over Gavin’s comparatively small one.

_Why didn’t I just kill him?_ He was simultaneously plagued with indecision and completely sure of himself. _I can still kill him if I have to_.

The Vagabond had never been one to take the safe road, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I messed anything up too bad. I’m gonna go to bed


End file.
